Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Special Pony Edition
by Thunder Magus
Summary: That's right, the newest expansion to Marvel vs. Capcom 3 features the stars of Equestria joining the roster to duke it out alongside the forces of Capcom and Marvel. Here are their move lists, profiles, quotes and endings.
1. Twilight Sparkle

Twilight Sparkle

Bio:

Real Name: Twilight Sparkle

Occupation: Student

Abilities: Highly proficient in the use of magic, Twilight Sparkle is capable of teleportation, telekinesis, changing the physical features of small objects, and many other feats. Her command of magic is strong enough she can manipulate even heavy objects such as water towers.

Weapons: Hooves, a horn, and her magic.

Bio:  
>Twilight Sparkle is a student of Celestia, the princess of Equestria. She has been studying magic since a very early age and, unlike most unicorns, her magic is not limited to her special skill, her skill is magic itself. While this makes her potential in magic almost limitless by the standards of her species, she tends to analyze problems and use her sharp intellect to solve problems rather than use her magic to solve them by force.<p>

Special Moves:

Telekinesis (qcf + attack): Twilight picks up a rock with her magic and hurls it at the opponent. Basic, straightforward projectile

Teleport (dpm + attack) Twilight teleports to a specific location depending on the button pressed

Magic Trap (qcb + attack) Twilight places a magic cube on the battlefield depending on the strength pressed. If the opponent hits the cube it will trap them for a brief period

Horn Jam (hsf + attack) Twilight will charge at the opponent horn first. Light attack will send her forward, medium will send her upward at an angle, and heavy will send her straight up

Air Horn Jam (hsf + attack in the air) Same as ground horn jam, only medium and heavy will aim her down instead of up. Both can OTG.

Hyper Combos:

Hyper Telekinesis (qcf + 2 attacks) Twilight will lift a very large object with her magic and lob it at the opponent

Hyper Horn Jam (hsf + 2 attacks) Twilight will gather as much magic energy in her horn as she can and make a massive charge for the opponent, much like Captain America's Hyper Charging Star

Telekinetic Slam (dpm + 2 attacks) A command throw hyper combo. Twilight will catch the opponent with her magic and slam them around the walls, floor and ceiling of the stage. Ends with an unrecoverable knockdown, allowing her or her assists to OTG

Strategy:  
>Twilight is a typical shoto with teleportation options. She has a solid projectile and anti-air move. Horn Jam and Hyper Horn Jam are useful in combos. Air Horn Jam L can be used as a makeshift airdash<p>

Quotes:

Pre-Match: 

I won't fail you, Celestia. 

Is there no other way to settle this? 

Let's see if all my studies have paid off. 

I can't allow evil to threaten Equestria. (Vs. Evil Characters) 

What in the name Equestria is this! (Vs. MODOK) 

Let me show you what a REAL magic user can do! (Vs. Trish) 

Pinkie Pie...wait! (Vs. Pinkie Pie) 

Post-Match: 

Fighting isn't the only answer to our problems. 

Sorry about that. Guess I overdid it! 

I think I learned something new from this! 

I...don't understand! (Vs. MODOK) 

Wow, you're pretty good with magic! (Vs. Trish) 

Maybe THAT will calm you down for just one second (Vs. Pinkie Pie) 

Results screen text: 

Did you underestimate me? Now you know better. 

Sorry, but I've got to get back to my studies! 

That was for you, Celestia. 

Nothing is a waste if you can learn something from it. Not even fighting. 

Nothing personal, but I can't let evil go unabated. Celestia's orders and all. (Vs. Evil characters) 

What ARE you? (Vs. MODOK) 

You're really good! I could learn a thing or two from you. Stop by if you're ever in Equestria and we'll discuss it over some tea. (Vs. Trish) 

Misc. 

Tag in: Let's do this! 

X-Factor: You're making me angry! 

Assist call: I need help! 

Assist end: You're welcome! 

Advancing Guard: Back off! 

Team Aerial Combo: I'm here! 

DHC (2nd in line): I'll take care of it! 

DHC (3rd in line): Here's the finale! 

K.O. (Block damage) Celestia...

Ending:

Twilight is seen manipulating a feather quill with her magic, writing on a piece of parchment. Twilight reads the letter out loud as she writes.

Twilight Sparkle: "Dear Princess Celestia,

Over the course of my latest adventure I learned some of the greatest lessons about friendship that I've discovered since you sent me to Ponyville."

(The page flips to show Twilight Sparkle alongside Ryu, Felicia, Hulk and Spider-Man)

"I've learned that just because I'm from Equestria doesn't mean I have to limit friendship to just other ponies. This adventure has taught me that real friends come in all sorts of shapes and sizes, and to embrace their differences. Every one of the friends I made during the fight against Galactus had something special and unique to offer."

(The page flips again to show the heroes of UMVC3 all fighting together against Galactus)

"But most importantly, while I might have been the one who defeated Galactus, I know that I could not have done it without the help of each of the friends I made during this adventure. I have learned that with the power of friendship, teamwork and a little determination, you can overcome almost any obstacle or foe, no matter how terrifying and powerful they might be."

"Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle."


	2. Applejack

Applejack

Bio:

Real Name:

Applejack

Occupation:

Apple farmer

Abilities:

Aside from being one of Ponyville's best atheletes, Applejack possess a number of skills gained from her years as a farmer, such as herding and is very proficient with a lasso.

Weapons:

Her hooves. She can also launch apples at a very high speed by kicking them, making them effective weapons in a pinch.

Profile:

A typical laid-back country girl, Applejack is known and loved among Ponyville for being one of the strongest, most honest and dependable ponies around. Like other members of the Apple Family spread throughout Equestria, Applejack has devoted her life to apple farming with her older brother and younger sister.

Special Moves:

Applebuck: (qcf+attack) applejack will kick a pair of apples at her opponent. Basic projectile.

Lasso: (qcb+attack) AJ will whip out her lasso and toss it at her opponent. Stronger attack buttons will send the rope farther, but she will take longer to toss it. After the lasso hits, a number of moves become available.

Mule kick: (LA, after lasso hits) AJ will yank the opponent off ther feet towards her. She turns around and gives them a particulalry vicious kick that will wall bounce the opponent.

Hay toss: (MA, after lasso hits) AJ will spin the opponent several times before hurling them against the wall like a stack of hay. Causes an unrecoverable knockdown.

Hogtie: (HA, after lasso hits) AJ will hogtie the opponent in the lasso, leaving them unable to move for a brief period.

Kangaroo kick (DPM forward + attack): Applejack will leap at an angle to deliver an anti-air kick

Hyper Combos:

Stampede: (QCF+ two attacks) AJ will summon a stampede of cattle to trample the opponent. OTG capable.

Texas Twister: (qcf + two attacks after lasso hits) AJ spins the opponent around many times, building up amassive ammount of momentum before slamming the opponent against the wall.

The Whole Bushel: (qcb+ two attacks, level three) Applejack will shout "come on, everypony!" just before charging at the opponent. If the initial hit connects, Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom show up as AJ tosses an entire barrel of apples into the air. The trio kick all kick every one of the apples as they fall, pelting the opponent in a vicious flurry of projectile fruit.

Gameplay:

Applejack may have a projectile move, but her primary goal should be to get within close range to her opponent where she can threaten them with her unblockable lasso attacks and her powerful basic attacks.

Quotes:

Pre-match:

If you can saddle up on this pony, you'd better be ready for a ride!

Let me show ya'll how the Apple Family takes care of things!

I reckon ya'll be regrettin' this once I'm through with ya.

Ya ready for a rodeo, partner?

A camera? Ya'll are one o' them fancy press types, ain't ya? (Vs Frank West)

Now THOSE legs are made fer buckin' (vs chun-li)

Claws against hooves, yee-haw! (Vs Wolverine)

I done seen enough o' yer hide around here, friend. (Vs. Evil characters)

Victory Pose:

I've had a tougher workout chasin' lose apples down a hill.

Boy, I sure am beat. All in a hard day's work!

Thanks for the rodeo, partner!

Now that there's what I call gettin' er done.

Sorry there, partner. Looks like I owe ya a new camera (vs Frank West)

So what's the secret to yer leg workout? (Vs chun-li)

Sorry, partner, but this here's one apple that can't be sliced. (Vs wolverine)

The apple family don't take kindly to yer sort, no sir. (Vs evil characters)

Results Screen:

Sorry to skidaddle on ya, but I've got apples to buck

Sometimes ya just gotta get a little dirty if ya wanna get things done

Hoo-wee, what a workout! I'll need a good night's rest after that

Ya think you could come on down to Sweet Apple Acres and do a story sometime? We've been itchin' for some publicity. (Vs. Frank West)

With legs like those I reckon you'd be a great applebucker. Why not give us a hoof on the farm sometime? We don't have much in the way of money but there's plenty ta eat! (Vs. Chun-li)

Think you could loan us yer claws sometime, partner? We got a few dead trees need cuttin' down. (Vs Wolverine)

That should teach ya a thing or two 'bout what happens when ya pick on innocent peace-loving folks! (Vs evil characters)

Other characters vs. AJ:

Frank West:

Pre-fight: A talking pony? I smell a big paycheck comin'!

Victory Pose: Ok, give me a smile! This is going on the front page for sure!

Results Screen: I've seen some strange stuff since Willamette, but a talking pony takes the cake.

Wolverine:

Pre-Match: A pony ain't got nothin' on a Wolverine!

Victory Pose: Sorry darlin', but I'm a little old for talkin' ponies.

Results Screen: Hate to break it to ya, kid, but you wouldn't even qualify for the X-Men's work horse.

Misc. Quotes:

Time ta get buckin'! (Tag-in)

Can't quit now! (X-factor)

Giddyup, partner! (Assist call)

All yours, partner. (Assist end)

Yeeeee-haaaaaw! (Dhc, second in line)

No time fer restin' just yet! (Dhc, third in line)

Ending:

Applejack is seen resting under the shade of an apple tree in Sweet Apple Acres, with Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom alongside her.

Applejack: Boy am I plumb tuckered out. I guess fightin' against evil sure takes it out of a gal.

Apple Bloom: Big sis! You were amazin'!

Big Macintosh: Eeyup.

Applejack: Aw, shucks. It was nothin'! But I couldn'ta done it without the support of my family.

(The page flips to show Viewtiful Joe approaching the ponies)

Applejack: Howdy there, Joe! What brings you 'round these parts?

Viewtiful Joe: This is beyond awesome! Some big cinema hotshots approached me the other day. They want to make a Viewtiful Joe: The Movie detailing our fight against Galactus and the forces of evil, and they want the two of us to be in it!

Applejack: Well, shoot! Sounds like it'll be a barrel o' apples! Count me in!

Veiwtiful Joe: So you're game?

(The page flips again to show Joe and Applejack in the middle of an acting stage, facing off against actors dressed as Akuma, Dormammu, Dr. Doom and Galactus, surrounded by cameras and film equipment.)

Applejack: Partner, I'm game for darn near everything! 'Sides, this'll be a great gig to get publicity for Sweet Apple Acres!

Director: Cut! Climax fight scene, take 168!

Applejack: Whew, this actin' stuff is a might harder than I reckoned...


	3. Fluttershy

Fluttershy

Bio:

Real Name:  
>Fluttershy<p>

Occupation:  
>Animal caretaker<p>

Abilities:  
>Fluttershy has the ability to communicate with animals, an ability unique to her among ponies. She is also capable of a taming stare that can calm animals and coax them into doing what she wants them to do.<p>

Weapons: Her hooves

Profile:  
>A pegasus pony who fell from Cloudsdale to the ground as a filly, Fluttershy found she had an ability to communicate with animals at a young age. Unlike most pegasus, she takes no part in controlling the weather and prefers to stay on the ground tending to the forest animals. Though normally timid and reserved, she is capable of admirable courage when pushed to her limits. Fluttershy values nothing more than her friends and will do anything to come to their aid, even facing her worst fears.<p>

Special Moves:

Animal Attack (qcf + attack) An animal will come to Fluttershy's aid. What animal appears depends on the strength pressed. Light will summon a rolling armadillo that must be blocked low, medium will summon a diving bird that must be blocked high and heavy will summon a bear that will grab the opponent for an unblockable move.

Flutterstomp (charge d, then f+ attack) Fluttershy will fly into the air and stomp on the opponent's head

Cover (reverse dpm + attack) Fluttershy will duck and cower in fear, dismissing any attack thrown at her. The length she's invulnerable will increase according to the strength of the attack button pressed

Flutterdrive (qcb + attack, can be done in air) Fluttershy will fly forward headfirst and spin around. Can lead to combos

Flutterloop (dpm + attack, can be done in air) Fluttershy will fly upwards with a sommersaulting kick

Flutteryfly (qcb + S) Standard flying move

Double Jump

Air Dash, straight only

Hyper Combos:

Angel Bunny (dpm + two attacks) Fluttershy will summon Angel Bunny to assist her for a brief period. He will throw carrots and stomp at the opponent

Flutter Hyperdrive (qcf + two attacks, can be done in air) Fluttershy will perform an enhanced version of the Flutterdrive. Can pass through projectiles and be performed in the air

You're Going to Love Me! (hcf + two attacks, OTG capable) Fluttershy shouts her famous words and a stampede of animals trample the opponent. OTG capable.

The Stare: (QCB + twp attacks) Fluttershy will use her signature move, The Stare, on her opponent, which tames them in such a manner that they are unable to use special moves for a brief period and reduces their hyper gauge to zero.

Strategy:  
>Fluttershy has a lot of moves and tools at her disposal, with crossup potentials using her animal attacks and going into an air dash or Flutterstomp. Summoning Angel Bunny can create extremely deadly airdash mix ups. She has lots of tools for getting around projectiles and a solid anti air attack. Her double jumps and air dashes give her lots of air options. The Taming Stare hyper is extremely useful for obvious reasons. All this is balanced out by weak normal attacks, risky specials and below average stamina. The player can loose Fluttershy very quickly if they're not careful with how they use her.<p>

Quotes:

Pre-Match:  
>Umm...umm...eeep!<br>Do we...have to fight?  
>Okay...I'll try my best...<br>Hello, Rainbow Dash! (Vs. Rainbow Dash)  
>Awwww, a puppy! (Vs. Amaterasu)<br>You're all green. Are you sick? (Vs Hulk/She-Hulk)  
>This guy looks really scary... (Vs. Akuma)<br>Oh my. Are you lost, little friend? (Vs. Rocket Raccoon)

Post-Match:  
>Whew...<br>I...won? Yaaay...  
>I...I was so scared...<br>Oh my. Are you ok?  
>You play too rough, Rainbow Dash. (Vs. Rainbow Dash)<br>That's a bad dog! (Vs. Amaterasu)  
>Hope you feel better soon! (Vs. HulkShe-Hulk)  
>This guy really gives me the chills... (Vs. Akuma)<br>Now now, you can't wave those things around. You could hurt yourself. (vs. Rocket Racoon)

Post-Match (Results screen)  
>I'm still shaking...<br>That's what happens to those who pick on defenseless animals...  
>I didn't want to fight you, but you didn't give me any other choice.<br>I won? I can't wait to tell Rainbow, she'll be so proud of me!  
>Ouch, Rainbow, take it easy. That hurt... (Vs. Rainbow Dash)<br>Naughty puppy, attacking me like that! Don't make me give you the stare. (Vs. Amaterasu)  
>You should see a doctor about the whole green thing, it doesn't seem healthy at all. But whatever you want to do is fine... (Vs. HulkShe-Hulk)  
>I've never met anyone so terrifying. My heart's still pounding... (Vs. Akuma)<br>Young raccoon, I don't know what a wanker is but it doesn't sound like a very nice thing to say! (Vs. Rocket Raccoon)

Other Characters vs. Fluttershy:

Hulk:  
>Hulk hug cute talking pony! (Pre-match)<br>Why talking pony no hug Hulk? HULK WANT HUG NOW! (Victory Pose)  
>Hulk just want to be friends, but little pony scared of Hulk, just like everyone else! (Results Screen)<p>

She-Hulk:  
>Well, well. Aren't you the cutest thing? (Pre-Match)<br>Sorry, sweetie, but you should leave heroing to the professionals. (Victory pose)  
>You know... you might have some potential if you could gain some confidence. I think can help you with that. (Results screen)<p>

Akuma:  
>Disgusting! (Pre-match)<br>A living pony toy is no match for me! (Victory Pose)  
>How completely pathetic. You were not even worth soiling my fists! (Results screen)<p>

Rocket Raccoon:  
>Sorry, there aren't any talking ponies in Halfworld. (Pre-Match)<br>No man or pony can tame THIS raccoon! (Victory pose)  
>Taming stares? Perfect-little-angel forest critters? Sorry, sweetheart but you're REALLY crampin' my style. (Results screen)<p>

Misc.  
>Tag-in: I'm here...<br>X-Factor: I'm scared!  
>Assist call: Help me!<br>Assist end: (Squeak!)  
>Team Aerial Combo: Okay...<br>Advancing guard: Stay away!  
>DHC: (2nd in line) Way to go...<br>DHC: (3rd in line) I hope this works...  
>Taunt: Woo-hoo...<p>

Ending:

(Fluttershy is seen sitting at a table inside her cottage with a crowd of ponies, some carrying cameras, outside her windows. Angel Bunny is seen sitting next to Fluttershy. Dhalsim can be seen making a cameo apperance, sitting across from her at the table.)  
>Fluttershy: *Sigh* All I wanted to do was help everypony, but I'm not sure I can get used to all this attention... everypony's approaching me everywhere I go.<br>(The page flips to show a closer picture of Fluttershy and Dhalsim, each with a steamin bowl near them on the table)  
>Dhalsim: Relax, young one. You summoned me here to achieve inner tranquility, yes? You are fortunate. You can achieve this through Yoga.<br>Fluttershy: Well, um, yes, but I'd also kind of like to achieve outer tranquility...you know, peace and quiet?  
>Dhalsim: When you achieve inner tranquility, you will be at peace with the outside world. Though I must admit I have never imparted the wonders of Yoga to a four-legged creature.<br>Fluttershy: Oh? Well if I'm waisting your time...  
>Dhalsim: You speak too soon. It is an honor.<br>(The page flips again to show Fluttershy and Dhaslim each taking a bite of curry, with Fluttershy sweating and her cheeks red and puffed out)  
>Fluttershy: H-hot...<br>Dhaslim: Oh? Is the curry too spicy for your liking? I find it rather mild.  
>Fluttershy: *Gulp, pant pant* N-not at all. It's, ummm... just right. (WATER! WAAAATERRRRRR!)<br>Dhalsim: You are much too high strung. Yoga is mastered through complete relaxation. Come now, child. Let us meditate... 


End file.
